Always and forever
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Après le 4x23. Après des événements douloureux durant l'été Caroline a besoin de prendre l'air. Tyler l'a quittée elle décide donc de retrouver Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle y découvrira une trahison mais elle pourrait bien se surprendre à changer d'avis sur le bel originel. Klaroline. OS. Lemon.


**Bonjour,**

**vous avez sous les yeux mon premier OS sur le couple Klaus/Caroline ! Premier texte écrit à la troisième personne (d'habitude j'écris à la première personne) et surtout ... premier lemon ! **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me donner votre avis :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la CW et de L.J. Smith

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que la remise de diplôme avait eu lieue. Caroline se préparait à entrer à la fac avec sa meilleure amie, Elena. Les événements passés avaient été difficiles, Bonnie, son autre meilleure amie étaient morte, Jeremy, qui lui, avait ressuscité, était le seul à pouvoir entrer en communication avec elle. Caroline ne s'était toujours pas faite à cette mort, c'est comme si Bonnie était juste partie à l'étranger mais qu'elle tenait Jeremy au courant de ce qui se passait.

Stefan était différent. Il ne se mêlait plus beaucoup aux gens, fuyait presque Elena. Caroline n'avait plus vraiment eu de vraie conversation avec son ami mais elle pensait que cela était sûrement dû au fait que Damon et Elena vivaient leur amour au grand jour. Elle avait décidé de lui laisser du temps pour lui et de ne pas le harceler. Il était bizarre mais elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça.

Elle n'avait pas revu Klaus non plus. Pas depuis sa venue à Mystic Falls pour la remise de diplômes. Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il acceptait que Tyler revienne. Mais le problème étant que Tyler n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. D'après leur dernier coup de fil il s'était trouvé une meute de loups-garous et avait décidé de vivre avec eux. Caroline avait bien sûr juré à Tyler que Klaus ne le pourchasserai pas et qu'il pouvait revenir sans crainte mais l'hybride avait refusé tout net. Elle se doutait qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille mais elle voulait qu'il le lui dise clairement, qu'il assume. C'est pourquoi elle l'appelait presque tous les jours, et tous les jours elle tombait sur son répondeur. Au début elle fut très triste mais au fur et à mesure elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Un jour alors qu'elle vidait sa chambre et faisait ses cartons pour la fac elle repensait à Klaus. Malgré elle, elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il devenait à la Nouvelle Orléans. Tyler étant définitivement parti elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser à l'originel.

« Il est ton premier amour, j'ai l'intention d'être ton dernier. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra », quand elle repensait à ses paroles Caroline se sentait rougir. Cela avait été un moment très précieux pour elle. Klaus n'était pas le même avec elle. Il était doux, attentionné, passionné … ses amis ne le connaissaient pas comme ça, elle était privilégiée. Elle se sentait privilégiée à ses côtés. Parfois elle avait même l'impression qu'elle était la seule en sécurité lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Poussant sa réflexion elle réalisa qu'à ce moment précis elle ne se sentait pas complètement en sécurité. Comme si un mauvais coup se préparait, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Un vent de panique s'empara d'elle. Elle avait cette impression étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle respira profondément afin de se calmer, cependant une boule au ventre persistait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle sentait qu'elle devait appeler Klaus. Peut-être pour qu'il la rassure. Elle prit donc son téléphone et composa son numéro. C'est une voix chaude et apaisante qui répondit :

- Allo ? Que me vaut cet honneur, love ?

- Je … je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai eu l'impression que je devais t'appeler.

- Oh vraiment ? Eh bien j'en suis ravi ! Que deviens-tu après ces longues semaines ?

- Eh bien … rien n'a vraiment changé. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à la Nouvelle Orléans ?

- Très bien, love. Il ne me manque que toi.

A ces mots Caroline sentit des papillons dans son ventre, elle eut le souffle coupé et ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Les mots sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle en ait le contrôle.

- Peut-être devrais-je venir, dans ce cas.

Klaus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Caroline était-elle en train de lui proposer de le rejoindre ? Non, c'était bien trop beau.

- Caroline ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose à faire mais elle décida que trop réfléchir ne servait à rien.

- Eh bien, une petite visite de courtoisie ne peut faire de mal à personne.

- En effet ! Dans ce cas prévient moi quand tu auras trouvé un vol, je t'attendrai à l'aéroport.

- Très bien, je te tiens au courant alors. A bientôt, rajouta-t-elle après quelques instants.

- A bientôt, love. Dit Klaus la voix pleine d'espoir.

Caroline était grisée par cette décision prise sur un coup de tête ! Et plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se disait que c'était une bonne chose pour elle de voir un peu autre chose que Mystic Falls, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle eut vite fait de trouver un vol pour la Nouvelle Orléans, le lendemain matin. Elle prévint Elena de son départ.

- Ne t'en fais je ne pars pas longtemps, une semaine ou deux, tout au plus.

- D'accord mais … avec Klaus ? Tu es sûre que c'est prudent ? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

- Eh bien, bonne vacances Care !

Les deux amies se prirent dans leurs bras pour une longue étreinte. Se quitter même pour quelques jours n'était pas évident après les épreuves qu'elles venaient de vivre. Mais Caroline savait qu'Elena serait en sécurité avec Damon.

Tôt le lendemain, elle prit ses bagages et prit un taxi en direction de l'aéroport. Le voyage fut long, plus de 6 heures à cause d'une escale et plus de deux heures d'attente entre les vols. C'est vers 13h que Caroline débarqua enfin à la Nouvelle Orléans. Une fois sa valise récupérée elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle balayait le terminal des yeux elle le vit. Il la regardait, sourire aux lèvres, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller à sa rencontre ou la laisser venir à lui. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à s'approcher.

- Bienvenue en Louisiane ma chère Caroline, dit-il alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Si je peux me permettre de prendre ton bagage.

- Merci, dit Caroline en cédant sa valise à Klaus.

C'est sans un mot et légèrement mal à l'aise qu'ils se rendirent à la voiture de Klaus. Caroline s'installa sur le siège passager alors que Klaus mettait la valise dans le coffre. Il s'installa ensuite derrière le volant mais ne démarra pas tout de suite.

- Je suis heureux de te voir ici, Caroline. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Eh bien je suis heureuse d'être là. Répondit Caroline qui se sentait rougir. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai jamais visité la Nouvelle Orléans, rien à voir avec toi ! Ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Klaus fit la moue. Ce qui amusa fortement Caroline qui éclata de rire, suivit de Klaus. Alors que l'hybride riait de bon cœur Caroline se surpris à l'observer. Il était magnifique et son sourire la faisait chavirer à chaque fois. Elle détourna le regard rapidement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait d'un air béat.

Après quelques minutes de trajets en voiture ils arrivèrent à la résidence Mikaelson. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en découvrant que où qu'ils soient les Mikaelson ne savaient pas être sobres. En effet le manoir semblait encore plus grand que celui de Mystic Falls. Elle passa le pas de la porte sans besoin d'y être invitée. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un immense living room de style très moderne et épuré. Deux grands canapés blancs étaient posés face à une immense cheminée en marbre blanc, un gigantesque tapis aux teintes beiges donne une impression de chaleur réconfortante. De nombreux tableaux ornent également les murs blancs. Certainement des œuvres de Klaus, pensa Caroline.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te montrer ta chambre, love.

Klaus monta le grand escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage en portant toujours la valise de Caroline. Cette dernière le suivit, découvrant la maison au fur et à mesure. A l'étage un grand couloir desservait cinq chambres.

- Voici la chambre de Bekah, celle d'Elijah, la mienne et la tienne, énuméra Klaus en montrant chaque porte.

La chambre attribuée à Caroline était juste en face de celle de Klaus et à côté de celle de Rebekah. La dernière chambre était initialement celle de Kol mais après sa mort elle était devenue une chambre d'ami.

Klaus ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Caroline et se retira pour la laisser entrer en premier. Un énorme lit prenait la majeure partie de la surface, une gigantesque armoire était également posée contre un mur et une table de chevet était installée à côté du lit. La chambre en elle-même n'était pas si grande mais elle donnait sur une immense salle de bain avec baignoire et douche.

Klaus posa la valise au pied du lit et laissa sa belle s'installer. Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans l'armoire, Caroline redescendit au salon. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle vit qu'une femme aux cheveux noirs était assise sur le canapé, dos à elle.

- Bonjour, dit Caroline.

Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à elle, Caroline eut le souffle coupé.

- Hayley ?!

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que faisait-elle chez Klaus, assise sur le canapé comme si elle était chez elle ?

Hayley se leva d'un bond et fit face à Caroline.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie encore affaire à toi ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tyler j'aurai pensé que tu serais avec lui. S'emporta Caroline. Comment ce fait-il que de tous les endroits au monde ce soit chez Klaus que je te retrouve ?

- Oh, eh bien apparemment tu n'es pas encore au courant. Répondit Hayley d'une voix calme et posée.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Eh bien Klaus … Commença la louve.

- … Klaus a été dans l'obligation d'inviter Hayley pour quelques temps, intervint l'hybride en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Caroline regardait Klaus avec de grands yeux écarquillés. L'obligation ? Pourquoi l'obligation ? Que voulait-il dire ?

- Je vais vous laisser parler, dit Hayley en s'éclipsant.

- Caroline, veux-tu bien me suivre, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle suivit l'hybride dans la chambre de celui-ci, à l'étage. A ce moment là un tas d'idées et d'inquiétudes se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune vampire. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important en lien avec Hayley ?

Une fois Caroline entrée, Klaus ferma la porte de la chambre et lui fit face. Caroline se tenait debout les bras croisés, attendant les explications de Klaus.

- Voilà… en réalité la raison pour laquelle Hayley est ici est qu'elle est enceinte.

- Oh, et tu fais dans le social maintenant ? C'est juste pour elle ou toutes les femmes enceintes sont les bienvenues ? Répondit Caroline d'un ton ironique.

- Non, c'est juste elle, parce que ... Il mit un certain temps avant de poursuivre : C'est juste elle parce que je suis le père.

Caroline eut alors une réaction bien loin de celle que Klaus s'était imaginée. Elle éclata de rire. Klaus était incrédule. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit en colère ou au pire qu'elle soit indifférente.

- Oh mon Dieu Klaus ! J'ignorai que tu étais si drôle ! Dit Caroline entre deux éclats de rire. Honnêtement, toi, papa !

Klaus ne réagissait pas, il comprit que Caroline ne comprenais absolument pas le sérieux de la situation, ou elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Il lui lança son regard le plus sérieux et elle commença à se calmer et ses rires se transformèrent en inquiétude.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux.

Klaus se contenta d'acquiescer. C'est alors que Caroline se crispa, elle dit à Klaus de ne pas l'approcher et de la laisser tranquille et elle sorti de la pièce comme une furie. Elle avait besoin d'air, plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient en elle : la colère, la tristesse, un sentiment de trahison … Elle sortit de la maison et s'assit sur les marches du perron. Elle ne pleurait pas mais sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors qu'elle encaissait la nouvelle elle entendit des pas.

- Caroline ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elijah s'assit à côté de la blonde. Il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour la jeune femme et félicitais son frère de s'être épris d'elle. Il savait que la grossesse d'Hayley ne jouait pas en la faveur de Klaus auprès de Caroline mais il savait aussi que ce bébé pouvait apporter énormément.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Répondit Caroline en s'engouffrant dans les bras ouverts de l'originel.

- Je suis désolé que tu l'aie appris comme ça. Sache que Klaus ne ressens rien pour Hayley, c'est en partie moi qui l'ai obligé à la loger.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Caroline.

- Evidemment, il t'aime tu le sais, il te l'a dit et montré assez souvent.

- Peut-être, mais cela n'empêche rien au fait qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Déclara la blonde en éclatant en sanglots cette fois. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'appartient pas et qu'il ne me doit rien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir trahie. Comme si, au fond, j'espérais vraiment qu'il m'attendrait.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? Tu étais prête à lui donner une chance ?

- Je ne sais pas … peut-être.

- Alors ne renonce pas à cause de ça ! Caroline je t'en prie. Mon frère mérite le bonheur et je sais que tu es celle qui peut le lui apporter.

- Il a Hayley maintenant ! Pourquoi voudrait-il encore de moi ?

- Caroline ne soit pas bête !

Caroline se détacha d'Elijah en essuyant ses larmes. Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Elijah fut remplacé par Klaus à ses côtés. Caroline détourna son regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie sa tristesse et elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

- Caroline, love, je suis désolé. Dit Klaus d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Elle lui en voulait à mort mais le son de sa voix si apaisante était irrésistible. Elle ne répondit pas. L'hybride posa alors son bras sur les épaules de sa belle. Elle le laissa faire, toujours sans mot.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Caroline ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé c'est tout. Et j'étais bien loin d'imaginer ce qui arriverait et je m'en serai bien passé, crois-moi.

- Tu …

Caroline se préparait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais en même temps elle avait peur de la réponse qu'elle obtiendrait.

- Oui, sweetheart ? L'encouragea Klaus.

- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

- Quoi ? Hayley ? Mais non, bien sur que non ! Tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux. Dit Klaus, sincère.

- Tu me le jure ?

- Promis juré, love. Elle est un accident de parcours, avec de lourdes conséquences, certes, mais un accident quand même. Et si tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés je te promets de partir avec toi et de la laisser avec Elijah.

Caroline tourna enfin son regard sur l'hybride. Elle voulait le croire et elle se surprit à vouloir rester auprès de lui.

- Je t'ai entendu lorsque tu parlais à Elijah, repris Klaus. Tu as dit que … que tu voulais me donner une chance. C'est toujours le cas ? Demanda-t-il le cœur plein d'espoir.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa. Tout ce temps elle s'était voilé la face. Elle savait très bien en venant à la Nouvelle Orléans que cela ne serait pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Inconsciemment elle était partie dans l'intention de rester avec Klaus. Mais la trahison qui l'attendait l'avait fait douter. Pourtant Klaus était là, il lui promettait des choses qu'elle s'était toujours interdite de vouloir. Mais elle était prête. Elle avait décidé d'accepter ses sentiments. Elle se laissa plonger dans le regard gris-bleu de Klaus. Il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle s'approcha alors un peu de lui, changea de position pour être face à lui. Le souffle court elle approcha son visage de celui de l'hybride. Klaus sentit son cœur s'emballer comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

Dans un sursaut de courage Caroline plongea à l'assaut de la bouche pulpeuse de Klaus. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé tant les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient douces. Leur premier baiser fut chaste et Caroline y mit fin rapidement, ne sachant pas si Klaus était prêt à aller plus loin.

Klaus respirait fort, tout comme la vampire. Il lut dans son regard qu'elle en attendait plus, il accéda à cette requête silencieuse en lui prenant le menton, il approcha de son visage jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud et saccader lui effleurer les lèvres. Très vite il combla le vide qui les séparait et embrassa passionnément sa belle. D'abord timide, Caroline se fit plus entreprenante et força l'entrée de la bouche de Klaus avec sa langue. Ce dernier n'y tenant plus pris Caroline sur ses genoux, l'embrassant fougueusement.

- La chambre. Murmura Caroline, à bout de souffle, entre deux baisers.

Klaus ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva Caroline la tenant par les fesses alors qu'elle se maintenait en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'originel. Sans se soucier de Hayley et d'Elijah, toujours dans la maison, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Klaus à vitesse vampirique. Une fois la porte fermée Klaus plaqua la jeune blonde contre le mur appuyant son corps contre le sien. Profitant de l'appui du mur, Klaus prit plus fermement les fesses de Caroline dans ses mains. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment elle se retrouva face au mur, Klaus derrière elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux en les tirants en arrière ce qui la poussa à appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de l'originel. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, suçotant sa peau au goût délicieux. Alors que les deux vampires se laissaient aller à leur désir l'un pour l'autre Caroline sentit l'érection de Klaus appuyer contre ses fesses, il grogna et elle sentit son bas ventre se crisper de plaisir. Elle fit volte face et poussa Klaus de toutes ses forces sur le lit. Toujours en l'embrassant elle laissa ses mains parcourir son corps musclé, jusqu'à son ventre. Oh Dieu qu'il était beau. Elle agrippa son T-shirt et le lui enleva. C'est avec un sourire plein de joie non dissimulée que Klaus bascula sur Caroline, l'embrassant d'abord dans le cou, puis redescendant jusqu'à son ventre. Il lui enleva son débardeur.

A cet instant il n'y avait qu'eux, ils étaient comme connectés, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été avec personne d'autre. Klaus enleva alors son pantalon, avec l'aide de Caroline. Il se retrouva alors en boxer, exposant son corps parfait et Caroline gémit en voyant l'érection prodigieuse de son amant à travers son boxer. Entre deux baisers passionnés, Caroline enleva également son jean, puis Klaus lui enleva son soutien-gorge. Il prit alors d'assaut ses seins, si parfait, ronds et fermes. Il suçota ses tétons, qui durcissaient d'excitation. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir, imité par Klaus qui s'émerveillait encore de la beauté de la jeune femme. L'hybride déposa une myriade de baisers le long du corps de Caroline, partant de ses seins jusqu'à son bas ventre. Chaque baiser brûlait la peau de la jeune vampire et plus il descendait plus elle sentait son ventre se crisper et son sexe se lubrifier.

Quand Klaus atteignit la petite culotte de Caroline il leva le regard sur elle, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait continuer, elle répondit par un coup de bassin, l'invitant à continuer. Il glissa alors sa culotte le long de ses jambes douces et magnifiques, la jetant au pied du lit. Il commença ensuite à embrasser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Caroline, dérapant rapidement sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir bruyamment. Après seulement quelques petits coups de langue experts Caroline sentit l'orgasme venir, son ventre se contractant de plus en plus fort. Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre le plaisir ultime Klaus cessa son activité. Il enleva alors son boxer, et Caroline eut tout loisir d'admirer la beauté incomparable de son amant. Elle l'observa de bas en haut, jusqu'à son sourire et surtout ses yeux. Klaus avait un regard si beau que Caroline sentit des milliers de papillons lui chatouiller le ventre quand à son tour l'hybride la regarda dans les yeux. Klaus se plaça ensuite entre les cuisses de la blonde et sans crier gare il la pénétra durement. Caroline étouffa un cri de plaisir. L'hybride entama alors un va et vient lent, trop lent au goût de la jeune femme elle commença elle aussi un mouvement de bassin, ce qui fit augmenter d'un cran l'excitation et le plaisir de Klaus. Les coups de reins se firent plus violents, le plaisir plus intense et finalement Klaus sentit Caroline se crisper violemment autour de son sexe et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

Klaus s'effondra alors sur sa belle, à bout de souffle mais aux anges. Ils restèrent ainsi, nus, couchés l'un sur l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Caroline caressant tendrement les cheveux de Klaus. Ils étaient heureux. Une première pour Klaus qui n'avait que très rarement ressentit autant de joie. Il soupira d'aise.

- Promet moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, love.

- C'est promis. Je resterai avec toi, je t'aiderai avec ton enfant. Je serai là pour toi. Répondit Caroline.

Elle voulait vraiment rester avec Klaus, elle se sentait sûre d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Elena mais elle avait Damon et elle pourrait souvent aller à Mytic Falls lui rendre visite.

- Always and forever ? Demanda Klaus émut.

- Always and forever. Promit Caroline embrassant son petit ami fougueusement et passionnément.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un petit review pour me donner votre avis ? **

**A bientôt XoXo **


End file.
